


Between Light and Darkness

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: In the ever present struggle between good and evil, one soul will decide the fate of all. Will Justin be able to help Brian in time? I wrote this fic for the queer_as_xmas LJ community.





	1. Chapter 1:  The Battle Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I'd like to thank rose_thornuk for creating the banner for my story and Emily for being the greatest beta EVAH!  


* * *

 

Throughout the history of man, one question has always been a primary concern for all human beings.  Is there life after death?  Well, the answer to that question is relatively simple; however, there are very complicated circumstances that must prevail in order to gain the answer.  The Powers certainly don’t want the answer to be found out because they gain great amusement in witnessing the eternal struggling of mankind.  It’s not as simple as good and evil, because there is only light and darkness.

The Powers represent both sides of the equation.  They maintain a balance which is mutually beneficial to all concerned.  In every generation, one human is chosen to represent mankind.  If this human were to exhibit a good nature then things are really good, however, if the chosen one shows signs of evil, then things can get very bad really quickly.  There are three members that comprise the Powers.  One would be considered the Light or what is commonly known as good.  One represents Darkness or the opposite of Light.  The final member is neutral, and is the conscience of the group known only as Truth.

This time around it was Light’s turn to pick the chosen one, and he chose a boy named Brian Kinney.  This child was special and would accomplish great things in his lifetime, but something had gone terrible wrong and Light suspected that Darkness had something to do with it.

“Your golden boy isn’t looking so golden.”  Darkness grinned and pointed toward the portal the Powers used to watch what was going on with the humans.

“It’s a miracle he’s still alive considering what he lived through as a child, and I still believe you had something to do with that,” Light replied.

Darkness smirked and shrugged his shoulders.  “I haven’t broken any rules, dear brother.  The chosen one is off limits, but nothing stops us from influencing those around him.”

Light smiled brightly at his brother.  “I’m so glad you feel that way, because I’ve set something into action.”

Darkness glared menacingly.  “You can’t do anything to influence the chosen one!”

“Oh, I’m not going to influence him.  I’m just sending him a present.  It will be entirely up to him whether or not he accepts my gift.”

The third Power stepped between his brothers.  “I think it’s only fair that Light have the opportunity to fight what Darkness did as long as the chosen one is allowed the freedom of choice.”

Light clapped his hands.  “Yes!  Now we’ll see the potential unlocked.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin Turner, that was his name this time around, looked through the glass window of the Liberty Diner and observed his mark.  The man was gorgeous, but all the chosen were beautiful.  He swallowed hard as all the painful memories slammed into him at what the chosen one had suffered and he took a steadying breath wondering if he’d be able to reach this man in time.  He knew Darkness wasn’t going to make this easy.  After all, it had been a long time since Darkness had won out in this little game, and there was no way he was giving up this opportunity without a fight.

Justin watched Brian interact with his friends.  There was such an aura of light that surrounded the chosen one it was a wonder everyone wasn’t blind just from looking in his direction.  Couldn’t these people see it?  After taking one more look, Justin slowly started walking in the direction of Kinnetik.  He had a job interview with Miss Cynthia Prescott and Mr. Ted Schmidt, and it wouldn’t do for his plans to be late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness stared through the portal and laughed.  “You sent the blond kid?  Oh, brother dear, I expected so much more from you.”

Light shrugged.  “I wouldn’t be so smug if I were you.”

“You sent a fledgling, a soul that’s only been dead a few years, to help the chosen one…what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that soul was extinguished too early and deserved another chance at redemption.  I also thought the aura that surrounds the boy bears a striking resemblance to the one that surrounds the chosen one.” 

Darkness turned and stared into the portal again.  He looked first at the blond then at the chosen one and felt a rage unlike anything he’d felt in over a millennium coiling around him.  “Foul!  He’s found the chosen one’s soul mate!”  Turning to the third Power, Darkness shouted, “You can’t allow this!”

Truth shrugged his shoulders and stared into the black depths of his brother’s eyes.  “You said all was fair as long as the chosen one wasn’t directly influenced.  The decision stands.”

“Fine.  I’ll just send in my own little emissary.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brandon’s eyes flashed an eerie red as he scanned the crowd at Babylon.  He immediately spotted the chosen one dancing with two half naked men.  This was not only going to be easy, it was going to be fun.  He relished the thought of knocking the chosen one down a peg or two, and there was no time like the present to get started.  He slowly made his way through the crowd making eye contact with the two men dancing attendance to his nemesis and gave them each a small smile.   They immediately broke away from the chosen one to gather around him like lost puppies looking for a new home.  He enjoyed the shocked look that crossed the handsome brunet’s face at losing his play things, so he winked and shrugged nonchalantly.  After all, no human could compete with him in this arena, not even the chosen one.

Brian looked over the new guy with an appreciative eye.  The guy was the definition of hot.  He followed the group into the backroom never doubting his ability to gain the attention of this new player, but when he walked up to the man, he was given the cold shoulder.

Brandon ever the one to enjoy causing pain couldn’t resist tightening the noose a bit.  “Sorry man.  I know you’re supposed to be some kind of legend around here, but that was before I came to town.  I suggest you retire.  There’s nothing more pathetic than an old fag hanging around the clubs looking for fresh, young meat.  Besides, this is my playground now.”

“You seem pretty sure of yourself.”  Brian eyed the younger man and smirked.

Brandon gazed into the chosen one’s eyes and projected his thoughts.  He knew he wasn’t supposed to use his powers against Brian, but it’d be worth the punishment to see what would happen to this proud man after he’d fucked him in the backroom.

Justin felt the emotions as if they were his own…the shock, the disbelief soon followed by the uncertainty and insecurity, and finally, the depression.  He quickly made his way toward the backroom.  Something wasn’t right.  He was almost brought to his knees by the shame and humiliation that ripped through him.  As soon as he entered the backroom, he felt the presence.  He closed his eyes tightly and summoned every ounce of strength he had before searching out his charge.

“You know it’s against the rules to use your powers on the chosen one, don’t you, Brandon?”

“Go away, little fledgling.  You are no match for me and we both know it, so run along until I’m finished with your little project here and then you can have him back.”

Justin felt new emotions slam into him…anger, guilt, helplessness and then fear.  It was the last two emotions that caused the power surge through his system.  He automatically reached out and placed a hand on Brian’s back to soothe him as much as he could, but as soon as his fingers made contact, he felt a jolt of power that almost staggered him.  He raised his blue eyes and smiled as his body seemed to absorb more and more power.  It was limitless.  He concentrated and sent a mental charge in Brandon’s direction.

Brandon lost his hold over Brian as the charge plowed into his consciousness.  “What the hell?!  No fledgling has that kind of power.”

Justin smiled at his enemy as blue fire raged in his eyes.  “That’s where you made your fatal mistake, Brandon.  I’m no ordinary fledgling.”  Justin sent another mental jolt toward Brandon and watched as he fell to his knees.  “Use your powers on the chosen one again and I’ll invoke the ancient rite and call for your head.”  He released Brandon and quickly made his way back out onto the dance floor.  He couldn’t be there when Brian regained his composure.

Brian shook his head and looked around thinking he’d be somewhere else besides the backroom, but he found he was still in the same place.  The arrogant prick was on floor looking a bit dazed.  He turned and made his way out of the darkness and back to the bar.  The words Brandon had said were still running around in his head.  Maybe he was too old to still be hitting the clubs, but what else did he have?  His eyes scanned the writhing bodies once more and he saw Emmett dancing with the hottest man he’d seen in a long time.  The blond seemed to glimmer and shine like a beacon.  Normally, he’d have just walked up and staked his claim, but the words were still circling around in his head and he was beginning to doubt himself.

Brandon walked past Brian, shook his head and whispered, “Pathetic,” before heading out onto the dance floor and immediately grabbing two hot guys.  He made sure to keep eye contact with the chosen one as he ground his body against the two boys lasciviously.

Brian was so caught up in the show that he didn’t notice when Emmett walked up next to him.   
   
“Brian, I’d like to introduce you to Justin Turner.”

Brian turned his head and his gaze was captured by two clear blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with excitement.  He just nodded his head before returning his attention to the show going on out on the dance floor.

Justin moved closer to his charge and looked at Brandon with pure disdain.  “I don’t see what those guys see in him myself.  I mean, it’s perfectly clear to me that you and I are the hottest men here.”

Brian turned back to the blond and raised his eyebrow.  “Is that so?”

“Absolutely.  You’re the only guy in here worth my time.”

Brian tilted his head to the side and smirked.  “What if I were to say that you weren’t worth my time?”

Justin smiled brightly and brushed against Brian’s side seductively, noticing the way his pants bulged before sliding a hand down and using his fingers to trace the evidence of Brian’s arousal.  “I’d say you were full of shit.”

“Just what do you think that proves?  I’m surrounded by half naked men, so of course I’m aroused.”

Justin licked his lower lip slowly and pressed more firmly against Brian’s side.  “You won’t find anything in this building better than me.  I know it and so will you soon enough.”

“Prove it,” Brian whispered with an air of challenge.

Justin stood up on his tip-toes and pressed his mouth to Brian’s softly, slowly running his tongue across the pouty bottom lip a few times before aggressively pushing inside for a taste.  His fingers curled in the soft brown hair and he pulled Brian’s head down so he could deepen the kiss.

Brian almost groaned as the blond literally possessed his mouth.  He’d never felt anything to compare with the gambit of emotions tasting this kid’s lips evoked.  When he was finally able to regain some semblance of control he whispered, “Is that the best you can do?”

Justin laughed softly and gently bit Brian’s lower lip.  “If you want to find out what else I can do, you’ll just have to take me home with you.  I don’t perform for the general public unless I feel like it.”

“Is that right?”

Justin nodded and ran his fingers along Brian’s jaw line up to his ear.  “That’s right.  So, what’ll it be?  Are you gonna stay here and try to find some mediocre substitute, or are you going to take the real thing home with you?”

Brian growled low in his throat as he crushed the smaller body against his chest and devoured the pink lips.  Pulling back he noticed that he had the same power over the blond and grinned.  “I guess you’ll do.”  



	2. Chapter 2: Light Strikes

Chapter 2:  Light Strikes

Brian led the way into his loft, tossing his jacket over the back of his leather sofa and proceeded to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water.  He took a few sips and set the bottle on the bar, quickly stripping his shirt off and looking back at the man who’d followed him inside.

Justin smiled brightly as he watched Brian’s confident actions.  It was important that the chosen one maintain his arrogance, because without it, he might falter in the weeks to come.  It was mesmerizing to watch as his charge slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them down, stepping out and hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear.  Justin was consumed with the need to possess this man, but he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his racing heart.  He had to do this right.  He’d never had the opportunity to explore his sexuality, because he’d died young while still a virgin, so this was going to take every ounce of power he had to pull this off.  He needed to be confident and sure of his actions.  
Taking another cleansing breath, Justin walked up to Brian, ran his knuckles down the right side of his charge’s face while maintaining constant eye contact, and dropped to his knees.  He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Brian’s stomach closing his eyes and allowing his fingertips to memorize the feel and texture of the hard flesh bumping against his chin.  He nervously licked his lips praying with all his might that he’d be able to do a passable job and wouldn’t disappoint the chosen one.

Brian ran his fingers through the silky, blond strands as he gazed down at the top of the kid’s head.  He liked the bold approach, but somehow this guy had an air of innocence mixed with his brashness. Whatever it was, it worked.  He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning when he felt the first touch of the blond’s tongue slowly moving over his heated flesh.  His fingers tightened reflexively as his hips pushed forward forcing his length down the boy’s throat.  He always pressed for dominance in these situations.  It was better to find out now if the kid could handle himself.

Justin moaned then swallowed feeling his throat stretch at the sudden invasion.  It must be true what they say about being good at things you love because he took every inch without pause.  He felt the fingers tighten in his hair and moved his tongue from side to side as his throat was slowly and meticulously fucked.

Brian let his head fall back and closed his eyes enjoying the feelings zapping through his body like little electric shocks.  Amazing was too tame a word to describe what he was feeling, so he just went with the moment.  Way too soon he felt that familiar tingle and gripped the blond hair tighter, pushing deeper as he lost control.

Justin swallowed as hard and fast as he could, loving the fact that he’d done this.  He felt so accomplished for giving the chosen one so much pleasure.  He knew exactly what Brian was feeling because he could feel it himself.  As soon as he could pull back and take a deep breath, he realized that he’d shot in his pants and his face turned slightly pink as he tried to hide his embarrassment.  He couldn’t let Brian know that he’d never done this before.

Brian looked down into the blue eyes and saw the blush begin before the kid could look away.  He grinned and ruffled his fingers through the blond hair.  Well at least he still had it.  He ran his fingers down a smooth cheek and whispered, “That was hot.”

Justin looked up into those hazel eyes and smiled.  “Yes, it was.”

“I think you have on too many clothes.”

Justin blinked trying once again to keep himself from blushing as he slowly stood.  “I think you may be right.”

Brian gripped the bottom of the Justin’s shirt and pulled it up and off in one quick motion.  “That’s a little better.”

Justin bit his lip, toed off his shoes, and slowly unbuttoned his cargos hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pushing both his pants and his underwear down until he could step free.  He looked back up into Brian’s eyes and held his arms out from his side a bit.  “But this is even better.”

It was such a bold maneuver that Brian couldn’t help but be impressed.  This kid had style.  He looked too young to be out on his own and that blush that kept creeping up his neck and cheeks suggested an innocence that his actions and prowess belied. “I can see that.”

Justin fought hard to keep from blushing as he felt that heated gaze travel over his entire body.  He clenched his fists and forced himself to remain perfectly still when his initial reaction was to cover himself and hide.  He stepped forward, reached up, and cupped one of Brian’s cheeks, running his thumb across soft lips.  “Are we going to stand here and visually admire one another or did you have something else in mind?”

Brian opened his mouth and snagged the thumb between his teeth slowly flicking his tongue across the pad a few times before releasing it.  “I can think of a few things we can do to occupy the time.”

“Then lead the way.”  Justin was proud that his voice didn’t shake.  It was a bit breathless, but that worked in his favor.  His eyes admired Brian’s backside as he slowly followed the chosen one into the bedroom.  He had a brief flash of the vestal virgin, shook his head at his own wayward thoughts, and slowly crawled up the bed taking the time to place little kisses along Brian’s body until he reached the lips.

Justin sucked in a quick breath as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, which unhinged his equilibrium momentarily.  He was left feeling dizzy, breathless, and a little fearful of the unknown.  His nervous laugh could have been mistaken for a playful one and he was thankful he hadn’t made any embarrassing noises.  How would he have ever lived it down if he’d squealed like a girl?

Brian straddled the boy’s legs and settled himself as he slowly stroked and fondled the hard flesh in front of him.  He enjoyed the looks of pleasure that were radiating from the blue eyes as well as the little sounds those pouting lips couldn’t keep from emitting.  He still had it.  A very cocky smile curled on his lips.  “Do you like rimming?”

Justin was struggling to catch his breath as his body was being assaulted by feelings he’d never experienced.  When he finally registered the question he’d been asked, he had no idea how to answer.  He couldn’t lie.  That was strictly prohibited.  He could manipulate the truth and he wasn’t required to volunteer information, but when asked a direct question, he couldn’t lie.  His only options were to refuse to answer or to tell the truth.  He looked up into hazel eyes that were as familiar to him as his own.  “I don’t know.”

Brian smiled and leaned down so he could nip that full bottom lip.  “Well, I think it’s time you found out.  Roll over.”

Justin slowly rolled onto his stomach trying to keep his racing heart under control.  He’d never been so turned on and at the same time, he’d never felt so uncertain.  A gasp escaped as he felt a warm, wet tongue licking slowly down his spine.  His head jerked back and his entire body bucked as he felt that tongue dip between his cheeks.  His moan was loud, drawn-out, and clearly stated his pleasure.

Brian took his time exploring every inch of sensitive flesh with his tongue before slowly pushing inside.  His ears were filled with the breathless gasps and little moans of pleasure as he continued to penetrate deeper.  He slowly inserted a finger as he felt the muscles relaxing.  “I think that answers that question.”

Justin felt like he was floating.  He gave in to the pleasure, feeling everything on a magnified level as he tapped into Brian’s emotions.  Time seemed to pass in slow motion and before he knew it, he felt something much larger pressing into him.   There was a burning sensation followed by a feeling of fullness, but nothing like he’d imagined.  He tried to concentrate on keeping his breathing under control as he was stretched and filled over and over.

Brian pushed all the way inside and leaned down, kissing the side of Justin’s neck as he slowly pumped his hips.  He was struggling to keep himself in check.  Something was different about this kid.  He was feeling things and wanting things he’d never felt before.  Shaking his head, his hands gripped tighter on the hips pulling them back to meet his thrusts as he picked up his pace.  Angling his hips, he pressed forward again hearing the surprised gasp of pleasure that told him he’d found the right spot.  He concentrated on that one spot with each movement until he felt the muscles clamping around him in spasms and heard a very loud moan of completion.  

Justin stopped trying to control his body’s reactions and just went with the feelings.  He was so hard that he actually ached.  He shoved his hand down and gripped his leaking flesh stroking it with the same determination that Brian was using with each thrust inside him.  It wasn’t long until he felt his body coming apart as he came with a loud groan bucking back uncontrollably as the spasms shuddered through him.

After a few more thrusts, Brian collapsed onto Justin’s back gasping to catch his breath.  Gently, he pulled out and expertly disposed of the condom before stretching out on his back next to the blond.  “Time for you to go.”

Justin closed his eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling.  He knew this wasn’t going to be easy.  He’d just experienced the greatest pleasure anyone could ever experience and he really wanted to savor that for a little while, but he knew the chosen one had intimacy issues along with a few other issues that would need to be rectified.  He took a steadying breath and slowly slid to the edge of the bed.  As he was about to stand up, he saw a dark swirling mass out of the corner of his eye.  He couldn’t leave the chosen one.  They were stronger together, but he also couldn’t blow his cover if he had a prayer of completing his mission.  He turned and looked at Brian.  “It’s really late and we both have to be up in a few hours.  If you let me stay, we can wake up and have a repeat performance before going to work.”

“I’ve had you.”

Justin felt those words slice into his heart but he forced himself to smile.  “I’ve had you too.  However, having you take care of my morning wood is still a lot more fun than me having to do it myself.”

Brian thought about that for a second.  The kid didn’t seem to be all emotional, and maybe he was just being practical.  It was rather late.  “Fine, but if you snore, I’m kicking your ass out so fast it’ll make your head spin.”

Justin quickly scrambled back up into the bed snuggling under the duvet.  “Fine.  If I snore you can kick me out.  Goodnight Brian.”

“How do you know my name?  I don’t remember telling you.”

“Well, Emmett introduced us, but I guess you were a bit occupied at the time.  I didn’t need an introduction though because I work for you.”

Brian blinked.  “What the fuck?”

Justin laughed.  “I’m the new head of your art department.”

Brian rolled over and looked at the blond.  “You’re too young to be the head of my art department, and I think I’d remember you if I’d hired you.”

“I’m twenty-four,” or I would have been, Justin thought.  “I was hired by Cynthia and Ted earlier today.  Tomorrow is my first day.”

“Fucking great.”  Brian rolled over and yanked the duvet up.  How did he get himself into these situations?  



	3. Chapter 3:  Darkness Fights Back

The Powers gathered around the portal and watched the two mortals in the shower.

“Well that’s just perfect.”  Darkness slammed his hand down on the table.

“Now don’t be a poor sport, brother dear.”  Light couldn’t keep the smugness out of his voice.

“You really shouldn’t underestimate me and my desire to win.”

Light looked at his brother.  “I certainly hope you aren’t planning on violating any of our sacred rules.  It would be a shame to have to replace you.”

Darkness laughed menacingly.  “Never fear my brother.  I’m not going after the chosen one.  I’m going after the golden boy you sent to save the him.”

Light glared at his counterpart.  “Well you can try, but you know he has powers of his own.   It won’t be easy to get him to stray from his objective.”

“I know, but you are forgetting one thing.  You sent him in to teach the chosen one how to open his heart and love, but you know he will fall in love with his charge.  I plan to use that against him to my advantage.  After all, all’s fair in love and war, dear brother.”  Darkness turned his attention back to the portal and watched as the chosen one kissed the blond.  “This is going to be so easy.  Look how your emissary submits to the chosen one.”

Light watched as Justin wrapped his arms around the chosen one’s neck.  Yes, the boy was already in love.  Would he be strong enough to resist when Darkness came to call?  Had it been a mistake sending in the chosen one’s soul mate?  “We’ll see.  I wouldn’t be so smug if I were you.  After all, the game isn’t over until the chosen one walks down the path of darkness.”

Darkness clapped his hands and turned to Light.  “What do you think will happen, if the chosen one starts to have feelings for this boy and the blond deserts him?”

Light gasped and glared at his brother.  “Justin would never do that!”

“Not on his own he wouldn’t, but suppose he believed that by leaving he was helping the chosen one?”

Light closed his eyes as the feeling of doom coiled in his belly.  “And you told me your plan so that I couldn’t talk to Justin directly without violating the rules.  Smart.  Very smart, but I’m not about to throw in the towel just yet.”

“Do your worst.  I plan on walking away the victor.”  Darkness grinned and turned back toward the portal watching the humans getting dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin finished dressing and looked over at Brian.  “I have to get home and change.  After all, it’s my first day on the job and I want to impress the boss.”

Brian raised his eyebrow.  “What makes you think clothes will impress me?”

Justin laughed out loud and pointed towards the closet.  “That does with all the designer suits it holds.”

Brian shrugged.  “Clothes make the man.”

“Wrong.  Clothes accentuate the man.”

“Do you need a ride?  I can drop you off on my way to the office.”  Brian finished adjusting his tie.

“No.  I live one floor down.”

“Is that a fact?”  Brian shook his head.  This kid was full of surprises.

Justin smiled brightly.  “Yep.  My realtor got me a deal.”  He gave Brian a little wave and headed for the door.

“Meet me out front and I’ll give you a lift to the office.  I just want to stop by the diner for some coffee.”

“You got it boss.  Perfect. I can grab something to eat.”  Justin stepped out into the hall and started down the stairs.

“Stop with that boss shit!”  Brian yelled after the retreating body only to hear laughter echoing all around him.  

Brandon walked into the Liberty Diner and took a seat near the back so he could watch the patrons making sure to stay inconspicuous.  This entire assignment was beneath him, but he had no choice but to follow orders.  He wasn’t some errand boy and he certainly wasn’t some information gathering pencil pusher; he was a soldier.  Unfortunately, the thing about being a soldier was following orders and that’s exactly what he was going to do.  

He scanned the diner and took note of everyone.  The little dark haired man was sitting two booths up talking to the tall fairy.  Just then the bell over the door jangled and his attention was drawn to the yellow haired angel commissioned to protect the chosen one.  Great!  He’d be detected by the little blond, so this mission was probably a bust, but he’d stick it out just to see.

Justin entered the diner and immediately stiffened.  A dominion of Darkness was here.  He scanned the diner and quickly located his nemesis.  “Look, Brian.  It’s that loser from Babylon sitting in the back.”

Brian grunted and slid into the booth with Michael.  “What’s new, Mikey?”

Michael smiled and looked up at Brian quickly taking note of the blond kid sliding in next to his best friend.  “Who’s the kid?”

Brian curled his lips.  “Well, I’d love to say he was a trick turned stalker and just didn’t know when to take no for an answer, but it seems he’s my new art director.” 

Michael’s mouth fell open.  “And you fucked him?  Didn’t you learn anything with that Kip Thomas fiasco?”

Brian turned and let his gaze roam over Justin’s body.  “Open your eyes, Mikey.  He’s fucking hot.”

“Fuck, Brian.  Is your dick the only thing you ever think about?”  Michael waved his hand disgustedly.

“If I don’t worry about it, who will?”  Brian winked at Justin.

“Could you be real for once in your life, Brian?  This is serious.”

“Oh he took it seriously, trust me.”  Justin grinned and leaned over, giving Brian’s lips a quick kiss.

“No one was talking to you, kid.”  Michael glared at Justin with a sneer on his face.

“True.  You were being a rude shit and talking about me.”  Justin returned the stare and crossed his arms.

“That’s enough bickering you two.  You sound like a couple of old married lesbians.”  Brian nudged Justin’s leg.  “Let’s go.  We’re going to be late.”

“But I didn’t get my breakfast and you didn’t get your coffee.”  Justin huffed as he slid out of the booth.

“Are you going to let that little asshole ruin our breakfast plans, Brian?”  Michael stood and blocked the aisle.

Justin stepped in front of Brian.  “Watch it, Mikey.  You’re biting off more than you can chew.”

“Mikey, you may want to step aside.  I know he looks small, but judging by the strength of his thighs when he had his legs wrapped around my waist during our little shower fuck this morning, I’d say he’s a lot stronger than he looks.”

Justin snorted.  “You have no idea.”

Brandon watched as Brian and Justin brushed past the Mikey fellow and headed out.  He quickly stood and walked over to the brown haired guy.  “Listen, I’d watch that little blond around my friend if I were you.  He’s nothing but bad news.”

Michael nodded as he watched his friend leaving with the little interloper.  “Oh don’t worry.  I will.”

Brandon grinned as he left the diner.  He’d found the perfect person to throw a little wrench between the chosen one and his Light guardian. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness laughed out loud.  “I do believe I’ve found the key to separating the chosen one from your man, brother.”

Light shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll see.”

“Oh admit it.  You love it when I win the game.  We get to have so much fun watching the humans try to survive what I throw at them.  When you win, nothing exciting ever happens.”

Light growled softly and turned from the portal.  “I don’t enjoy watching pain and suffering.”

Darkness patted Light on the shoulder.  “That’s right.  I’m the one who has fun when I win.”

“You haven’t won yet.  The game isn’t decided until Christmas day.”  Light turned to his little brother.  “Tell him.”

Truth stepped between his brothers again. “Christmas day has always been the day of reckoning and we all know that.”

“You mean midnight Christmas Eve.”  Darkness raised his eyebrows.

“Yes,” replied Truth.  “Midnight on Christmas Eve is the start of Christmas day.”

“Well I just wanted to make sure everyone knew it wasn’t the “end” of Christmas day that was the deadline.”  Darkness smirked.

“What difference would a few hours make?”  Light looked at his brother and wondered what he was up to.

“Oh, you never know.”  Darkness turned and headed out of the viewing room.  “Miracles have happened in a few minutes.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin settled into his new job at Kinnetik without any hassles.  Everyone was cooperative and no one questioned his authority even though he looked far too young to hold the position as art director.  He had everyone working on various accounts and sat at his desk wondering what he was going to do about the Brandon situation.

How was he suppose to get Brian to fall in love with him in just eight short weeks with all the obstacles Darkness was throwing in his path?  How was he supposed to stay focused when his own emotions were so entrenched?  Last night had been the greatest night of his entire existence and he didn’t know how he was going to walk away when this assignment was over.  
His musings were rudely interrupted when Brian stormed into his office waving a storyboard and yelling, “What the fuck is this?!”

Everyone in the art department froze and stared at Brian as if they were terrified for their very lives.  Justin calmly stood and took the storyboard from Brian glancing at it before saying, “Hello to you too, Mr. Kinney.  It’s a wonderful day today and we appreciate your taking the time to visit our humble little patch of the woods.”

“Can it, Turner!  I don’t have time for this shit!  I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and you bunch of imbeciles can’t follow simple instructions.  This board is for shit!”

Justin studied the board again noting that his changes had been made.  “Exactly what is your problem with this board, Mr. Kinney?  It looks perfect.”

“Perfect?!  Perfect??!! Have you lost your fucking mind?!  I said blue not ORANGE!!”

Justin nodded.  “I know what you said, but you hired me to make sure your campaigns were presented in a way to grab the consumer’s attention.  If you’ll look closely, you’ll see that the orange provides the perfect contrast and doesn’t overshadow the product.”

Brian slowly started to calm down and looked at the board again.  He hated to admit it, but the blond was right.  “I don’t like it when my instructions aren’t followed, and I especially don’t like it when changes aren’t run by me first.”

Justin looked into those hazel eyes and realized his mistake.  Brian needed to be in control especially at work.  Even though he was only trying to help, he’d stepped over the line and now he had to try and make amends.  “I’m very sorry, Mr. Kinney.  It was my mistake and I can assure you that it won’t happen again.”

“You’re damn right it won’t happen again.  You’re through.  Get your shit and get out.”

Justin turned and looked at his employees.  “Would you all take a break?  Mr. Kinney and I need to talk.”

Everyone grabbed their belongings and exited the art department as quickly as possible.  Justin waited until the room was empty, closed and locked the door.  “Listen, Brian I was only trying to help you.  I thought that was my job.”

“You’re job is to fucking do what I tell you to when I tell you to do it.  If you have an idea you talk to me about it first.  That’s all a moot point.  Get out.”

“I know all this is a bit weird, especially after last night, but I don’t think I deserve to be fired for doing my job.”

Brian glared at the blond and felt disgust coiling in his stomach.  He really should have learned his lesson after Kip.  Even if he hadn’t known he was sleeping with one of his employees at the time, that wouldn’t sit well if this kid chose to fight him.  He shook his head and laughed.  “I will never learn, will I?  Fine.  I can’t fire you because all you have to do is shout sexual harassment, but I can assure you, I won’t let this go.”

Justin placed his hand on Brian’s shoulder.  “I would never do that to you, Brian.  Last night meant something to me even though you’ll never believe it.  I think it meant something to you too, even though I know you’ll never admit it.  I really was only trying to help you, but if you want me gone, so be it.  I’ll leave the job, but I’m not leaving you.”

“Just because I fucked you doesn’t mean there is anything between us.  You were just another fuck in a long line of fucks.”

Justin smiled.  “I know that’s not true and so do you, but I’m not here to make your life hard, I’m here to help you.  Please let me help.”

“I don’t need any fucking help!”

Justin took a calming breath.  “Then help me.  I really need this job, but I don’t want to make things difficult for you, so I’ll leave. “

Something in the way the blond had said, “Then help me,” struck a chord inside Brian.  Was this kid in some kind of trouble?  What was going on?

“Where will you go?”  Brian couldn’t stop the question from slipping out.

Justin shrugged his shoulders and looked at his boss with eyes full of sadness.  “I have nowhere else to go, Brian.  I sank my entire life savings into purchasing that loft.  I was just so excited when I got this job.  I mean with my looks no one will take me seriously or give me a chance no matter how great my transcripts from school look.  It’s not your problem, so don’t worry about it.”

Brian shook his head.  “Listen, you’re not fired, okay.  Just don’t do anything like this again.”

Justin smiled brilliantly.  “I promise.  Now, let’s go get that account.”


	4. Chapter 4:  Truth Wins

 

Brian sat up covered in sweat, still wrestling with the bedding that had twisted itself around his body, trying to control his erratic breathing and heartbeat after being jerked out of a nightmare by something he wasn’t willing to face.  Why was he dreaming about angels and demons, good and evil, the fight for existence?  None of it made any sense to him.  Everyone he loved was going to suffer.  Everything he loved was going to be destroyed.  The thing that had him gripped in a state of fear unlike anything he’d ever known was the fact that he was going to be responsible for this destruction.

“Go back to sleep, Brian.  We have to be at the office in a few hours.”  Justin rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

Brian turned and looked down at his bed partner.  What was it about this kid that kept him coming back for more?  Had it only been a month, four short weeks, since he’d met Justin?  A part of him felt like he’d known the blond forever, but things had been so different lately.  He’d been so different.  The proof of that fact was lying in his bed next to him.  When had it suddenly become okay to let someone spend the night in his bed?  No, not the night, many nights.   
   
He leaned down and rested his forehead in his palms.  Thinking about the last month brought a small smile to his lips.  Yes, he’d been happier than he’d ever been and it was all due to the man sleeping next to him.  He felt arms circle around his waist and lips gently kissing his shoulder.

“Whatever is troubling you won’t go away until you face it.  Tell me.”

Brian turned and looked into clear blue eyes.  “I think I’m losing my mind.”

“You’re not losing your mind, Brian.”  Justin kissed the muscular shoulder again.

Brian jerked out of Justin’s hug and turned to the side.  “If I’m not losing my mind, what the hell are you doing here?”

Justin blinked unable to hide the hurt those words caused.  “I guess I thought I was here because you wanted me here.”

“I did…do…FUCK!  See, I’m losing my mind.”

“In that case, I’m losing my mind as well, right along with my heart.”  Justin pulled Brian’s head down and kissed him long and hard.

Brian felt the shudder travel the length of his body as he returned that kiss in full measure.  The disturbing images from his dream chilled him to the bone.  Flashes of Justin lying in a pool of his own blood, lying in a coffin, struggling for his last breath mixed with images of him laughing, smiling, and joking.  Then there were the unexplainable images of Justin as an angel and then as a devil that kept overlapping.  He didn’t understand what was happening to him, but he knew that his life was better now than it had ever been.  Pulling away and breaking contact, he quickly pushed Justin back on the bed his mouth attacking the pale skin beneath him.

Justin closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Brian’s lips and tongue moving across his chest and down over his belly.  He ran a hand over the descending head tangling his fingers in the soft hair guiding that hot, wet mouth toward the place that needed its attention the most.  Lifting his hips in a silent plea for release he tried harder to maneuver Brian’s head until he felt the heat engulf his needy flesh.

Brian moaned around the hardness invading his mouth as he pressed his tongue against the vein and scraped his teeth very lightly over the tip.  His senses were filled with the taste and sound of the man beneath him, and the only thing he wanted to focus on at this moment was to give as much pleasure as humanly possible.  A question filtered through his mind out of the blue… “How do you know when you’re in love?”  As he sucked harder trying to push such thoughts from his mind, he heard Debbie answer, “When you care more about someone else’s happiness than your own.”  His tongue pushed into the little slit causing a deep moan to rumble through the room before his mind finished playing out the scene of his fifteen year old self overhearing a conversation between Mikey and his mother.  “Do you really see stars and hear music?”  He pushed his head down again swallowing hard and letting his gaze travel up the length of Justin’s body.  The boy was actually glowing with a light so bright it was almost painful to look at him.  In his mind he heard Debbie laughing and saying, “Yes, some people say they do.”  He shook his head swallowing again to drink every drop that was pouring into his mouth keeping his eyes firmly planted on his bed partner and thought, “No, Mikey.  You know you’re in love when you have a man’s dick buried in your throat, you look up at him and all you see is a light brighter than the sun.  When you taste his essence and all you can think is how privileged you are to be allowed this honor.  When he looks at you with eyes glazed with desire and you want to say, ‘Thank you.’  When you feel him accepting you into his body and you know you’re home.  That’s how you know you’re in love.”  Brian kissed his way up lithe body positioning himself and pushing inside.

Justin moaned as he felt Brian's latex covered dick pushing deeper and deeper.  He was experiencing every emotion that was flitting though Brian’s mind and body as well as his own.  He gripped the rock hard shoulders tighter, lifting and accepting.  His body was burning with a fire he couldn’t control and didn’t try to extinguish.  When he felt Brian’s mouth latch onto his neck, sucking hard, he turned his head and gasped, “I love you, too.”

Brian’s body shuddered and convulsed as he emptied himself into the tight, hot heat.  The words echoing around in his mind only seemed to prolong his pleasure.  A warm blanket seemed to engulf his body even as the fear invaded his mind at the prospect of what all this would mean.  As he collapsed on top of Justin, he shook his head gasping, “I’m not worthy.” He eased out, removed and tossed the condom.

Justin felt the tears fill his eyes as he hugged his lover closer.  “Neither am I, but we are inevitable.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Awwwwww, isn’t that just too precious for words?”  Darkness didn’t even try to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Light refused to be baited and just shrugged his shoulders.

Truth placed a hand upon Darkness’ shoulder and whispered, “The emissary of Light speaks only the truth…they are inevitable.”

Darkness bristled and shook off his brother’s hand.  “Yes, but it doesn’t have to be in this lifetime.”

Truth nodded his head.  “That, too, is true.”

Light looked over at his brothers.  “It’s not very often that we come across a scenario such as this, and each time in the past, we’ve never been able to manipulate the chosen one once his soul mate was by his side.”

“I know that!  The fight is no longer about the chosen one’s choice.  This game just got more dangerous.”  Darkness glared at the men through the portal.

Truth nodded and smiled brightly.  “You’re right, brother.  The game is no longer between light and darkness, now it has become a game of truth.”

“How do you figure that?”  Darkness glared at his younger brother.

“Because, if they ever discover the truth and realize that together they have the power to control us, there will be no light or darkness, only truth shall remain.  I think it’s high time you two realized that I am the most powerful.”

Light and Darkness both looked at their younger brother.  Never before had he ever stepped forward to express anything of this nature.  He had always been the buffer that separated them and never thought of as an important power.  Could he possibly be correct?

Truth winked at his brothers.  “Of course I’m correct.  What is more powerful than the truth?”  



	5. Chapter 5:  Truth Revealed

 

Brian and Justin left Debbie’s house loaded down with dishes filled with what was left-over from the Thanksgiving Dinner.

“Why am I always the one she pawns all this junk off on?”  Brian looked at the dishes and shuddered.

“Possibly because you’re the only one who has a refrigerator full of nothing but poppers and booze.”  Justin winked.

“Yeah, well now I’ll have a fridge full of drugs, booze, and dead bird.”

Justin laughed.  “She just worries about you and wants to make sure you eat.  Besides, you aren’t the only one.  She gave me a bunch of stuff too.”

Brian popped the trunk and stacked the dishes inside.  “Everyone wants to take care of you, and you enjoy this kind of thing.”

Justin added his dishes beside Brian’s and looked into hazel eyes.  “What do you mean, ‘this kind of thing’?”

“You know.  All this holiday crap: good will toward man…giving thanks…the fucking Easter bunny.”

Justin nodded.  “I see.  That means you’re so not into the holidays, right?  You think it’s stupid to think about your fellow human beings; to care about someone besides yourself, to put others first?”

“You can’t count on anyone in this world but yourself.  The sooner you learn that lesson the better off you’ll be.”

“So that’s why you help all your friends all the time.  You’re just looking out for number one.”  Justin climbed into the corvette and put on his seatbelt.

“I don’t know where you’re getting your information from, but it’s faulty if you think I do things for my loser friends because I feel some obligation.”

Justin turned and looked at Brian.  “Just stop.  I know you…faults and all.  You are nothing like the image you project.  It’s some type of protective wall you’ve built for yourself, and it makes you feel safe.”

Brian grunted and shook his head.  “Don’t fucking try to romanticize me or my life.  I am who I am and nothing is going to change that.  I do what I want, when I want, and I don’t give a fuck about anyone but myself.”

Justin placed a hand on Brian’s thigh and slowly moved it upwards.  “I know you live your life by your own standards, and I’m not trying to romanticize anything.”  His hand brushed over the obvious hardness.  “I also know that you’re generous, compassionate, and kind hearted.”

“There you go again.  Confusing me with someone who gives a fuck.”  

Justin laughed.  “So, does ‘Mr. I don’t give a fuck’ want to take me back home and fuck me senseless?”

“Now that’s a suggestion I love.”  Brian put the car in gear and headed toward the loft.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin felt his presence as he entered the building.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on gathering all his energy for the fight he was positive was about to happen.  As soon as the elevator opened, he stepped out in front of Brian to confront Brandon head on.  “What are you doing here?”

Brandon smiled and ignored Justin turning his attentions to the chosen one.  “I’m here to share some information with Brian.”

“Brian doesn’t need to hear anything you have to say.”  Justin made sure to keep himself between the chosen one and Darkness’ errand boy.

“You should check in more often, Justin.  The rules have changed and it’s a whole new game.  I’m not here doing Darkness’ bidding, I’m here on behalf of Truth.”

Brian looked back and forth between the two men, confused by their weird conversation.  “I don’t have a fucking clue what you two are blabbering about, but I’d appreciate it if you’d get the fuck out of my way.”

Brandon stepped to the side clearing a path to the door.  “By all means, let’s go inside and discuss this like adults.”

Justin stayed close to Brian as the door was unlocked and opened.  “No way, Brandon.  Just go back home or where ever you come from.”

“Can’t do it.  I have to reveal the truth to the chosen one.”  Brandon pulled out a knife and charged into Justin, sending him to the floor with a loud thud.

“What the fuck?!  Brian tried to help Justin but realized he was immobilized.  “What is going on here?”

Brandon started stabbing Justin viciously in the chest.  Brian struggled wildly against the invisible bonds that held him into place.  “NOOOOO!”

Brandon stood up grinning at Brian before reaching down and dragging Justin to his feet.  “Take a close look.  He’s fine.”

Brian desperately tried to calm his erratic breathing and heartbeat as his eyes focused on Justin.  How was this possible?

Brandon viciously ripped the shirt from Justin’s body and Brian stared on in disbelief as the wounds closed up leaving nothing but pale skin with no visible marks.  “He’s not human.”

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and saw sorrow.  “I don’t understand.”

“What’s to understand?  You are the chosen one or the prize in this little game that we’re playing.  He works for one side and I work for another.  It’s all just a game to us.”  Brandon shrugged.

“That’s not true, Brian.  I mean part of it is true, but not about you being a game to me.”  Justin stepped forward with his hand reaching out.

Brian quickly stepped back.  “I don’t know what the fuck is going on here.  Obviously, I’ve been drugged or taken something.”

“I’m not sure what’s going on here either.  You were never supposed to know about the details.  I thought it was against the rules.”  Justin silently begged Brian to understand.

“The rules have changed, light boy.  It seems they changed when you fell in love with the chosen one.  Something about a cosmic connection that surpassed the Powers.  Just more of the same shit if you ask me.  All I know is that this is Truth’s baby now, so we must reveal all and let the cards fall where they may.”  Brandon grinned and winked at Justin.

“You could have fucking let me tell him.  You didn’t have to do this.  What the fuck were you thinking Brandon?”

Brandon looked at his finger nails.  “I was thinking this way was more fucking fun.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!  Both of you…just shut up.”  Brian rubbed a hand down his face still trying to dispel the image of Brandon stabbing Justin.  “I want you both gone.  Now!”

Brandon grinned, took a little bow, and headed for the door.  “I’m outta here.  I’ve done what I came to do.  See ya around, light boy.”

Justin took a tentative step toward Brian.  “Please listen to me.”

“It was all a lie.  Everything you said was just a lie.”

“No, Brian.  I didn’t tell you the whole truth, but I didn’t lie to you either.”

“Just leave me alone.”

Justin grabbed Brian’s arm.  “No.  I won’t leave you alone.  I love you and you’re just going to have to deal with that.”

“Love, what a fucking joke.”  Brian patted Justin’s cheek.  “Run home to Momma, little boy.”

“Fuck you, Brian.  I’m not a little boy and I’m not running any where.  We have to work this out.”

Brian laughed.  “There’s nothing to work out.  We’re done.”

“Maybe you can give up easily, but I can’t.”  Justin looked into Brian’s eyes.  “I have never known anything like what I have experienced with you.  Technically, I was a virgin when I was viciously beaten to death, so I’ve never been with anyone else.”

“How is any of this my problem?” Brian tried very hard to keep the images of Justin being beaten until there was no life left in his body at bay.

Justin swallowed hard trying to keep the tears that were gathering in his eyes from falling.  “You can be as cruel to me as you want.  I deserve nothing less, but I can’t let you think that I don’t love you.  We have so little time left.”

Brian stared at Justin.  “What do you mean?”

Justin sighed sadly.  “I only have until midnight Christmas Eve.  After that, I’m back to waiting in line.”

“I don’t understand.  What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I was sent here to help decide whether or not you had a good heart.  In order for Light to prevail, you must give your heart to someone else and accept their love in return.  The deadline is midnight on Christmas Eve.”

“So all this time you knew that you were leaving on Christmas Eve?”

“I was going to tell you everything before I left.”

“Well thanks a fucking lot.”

“Brian, you have to understand.  I have no future, but you do.  You’ve proven that you can love someone, so you need to live your life to the fullest.  Find someone to share that gift with before it’s too late.”

“I already have.”

Justin felt the tears on his face.  “I wish so much that I could be that person for you, but we missed our chance this time around.   I’m sure we’ll succeed next time.”

“I can’t deal with this.  You need to leave.”

Justin swallowed and cupped Brian’s cheek.  “I can feel what you’re going through.  I know how you feel whether you want to admit it to me or to yourself.  If you really want me to leave I’ll leave, but you have to understand, I won’t be able to come back.  If you force me out, I go back to waiting in limbo until I can be reborn.  I’d prefer to stay with you as long as I can.”

Brian took a deep breath and stared into Justin’s eyes.  “How am I supposed to deal with this?”

“I don’t know.  I don’t have all the answers.  I don’t know how I’m going to deal with this.”

“What do you mean?”  Brian reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Justin’s left ear.

“You have to deal with this for the rest of your life.  I have no idea how long I’ll be stuck in limbo.  It could be five years or a hundred years.  I’ll have to live with this until I’m reborn.”

“So, how long will I be stuck in limbo?  I might have to live with this for hundreds of years.”  Brian closed his eyes.

“You’re the chosen one, Brian.   When you die you’ll be reborn immediately.  I died too early.  I was murdered trying to save a woman’s life, so my soul wasn’t ready to let go of this life.  I had to learn to let that go before I could be reborn.  That’s why I’m here with you now.  By helping you, I set myself free.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.  “This is just too much to take in.  I just found you and now I have to let you go.  How is that fair?”

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist.  “Life isn’t fair.  You of all people know that.  You have your whole life ahead of you and because you’re the chosen one, it will be a long and meaningful life.  You have time to find someone to love and be happy.  This.  What we have here and now.  This is all I’ll ever know of this lifetime.  When I’m reborn I’ll forget all this, so this is my last shot at any happiness.”

Brian pulled Justin tightly to his chest and laid his cheek against the blond head.  “I don’t want you to go.”

Justin nodded against Brian’s chest.  “I don’t want to go either, but it’s not our choice.  I want to spend the time I have left loving you.  Will you let me do that?”

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat, gently pushed Justin back and looked down into tear-filled, blue eyes.  “If all we have is a month, I say let’s make these few weeks last a life time.”

Justin smiled brightly and pulled Brian’s head down for a long, lingering kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness growled and slammed his hand against the table as he watched Brian lead Justin to the bedroom.  “I figured that would break them up for certain.”

“I told you that they were destined to be together.  Even you can’t fight destiny.”  Light had a smug smile on his face.

“Regardless of all that, I’ll still get to watch the chosen one suffer when we pull the kid back.”

Light glared at his brother.  “You take way too much pleasure in other’s pain.”

“I know.”  Darkness just winked at his brother and left.

Truth stepped forward and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.  “It will all work out.”

Light shook his head.  “I’m not sure the chosen one is strong enough to withstand this.  I may have made a terrible mistake sending him his soul mate.”

“No you didn’t.  It was the only way to get him to open his heart.”

“Yes, but now he’ll live the rest of his life either mourning his lost love, or in a relationship with second best.”  Light turned to leave the portal room.

“At least he’ll have a life to live,” Truth stated.  



	6. Chapter 6:  Heal Me

  
Author's notes: I want to thank everyone who left comments.  I'd also like to wish everyone a very happy, healthy, and joyous Holiday.  May good fortune follow you throughout the New Year.  Hugs, Rena.  


* * *

Brian rolled over automatically reaching out searching for Justin only to find he was alone.  He sucked air into his lungs as the pain slammed into him.  Yes, he’d known this day was coming for a few weeks but it didn’t make it any easier to bear.  He pulled Justin’s pillow close and buried his face breathing in deeply trying to find his scent.  Nothing.  He looked around his bedroom and noticed everything was gone.  Nothing was left.  He took a shaky breath determined to keep his promise and not cry.  Why had he promised such a stupid thing?  Brian Kinney didn’t cry…yeah, right.  That was before he learned that his heart wasn’t made of stone.  At the moment, he felt like a child who wanted to cry with all his heart, but he couldn’t.  He had another promise to keep.

He crawled out of bed and walked into the shower seeing Justin’s laughing face every where he looked.  How the hell was he going to survive this?  He quickly showered and dressed.  He had to get the fuck out of here before he lost his mind.  “I made you a promise and I’m going to keep it.”

He locked up and took the elevator down.  He could almost hear Justin’s voice.  “Don’t worry, Brian.  I will always be with you.”

He shook his head and swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he climbed into his ‘vette and headed for the cemetery.  He was going to see Justin on Christmas morning, just like he promised.

He drove into the cemetery and headed for the huge oak tree in the corner.  He climbed out and walked slowly toward the lone headstone.  He brushed some leaves off the grave and looked at the marker.  After a moment, he placed his palm against the cold stone feeling the chill sink into his very soul.  “I’m here just like I promised.”

He used his free hand to wipe at the moisture gathering in his eyes.  He wouldn’t cry!  He tried to take a few calming breaths as his fingers traced the name engraved on the stone.  “Why couldn’t we meet before all this happened?  Why couldn’t you stay with me?  What good does it do for me to know I can fall in love and then have it taken away?  You’ve only been gone a few hours and I already feel like it’s been an eternity.”

Brian sat down on the cold ground next to the grave unconcerned that he was ruining his expensive Armani pants.  He folded his arms around his body and slowly rocked back and forth as he felt the pain intensify to a level he wasn’t sure he could handle.  He looked up at the over cast sky and screamed, “Why the fuck did you leave me?!”

Light appeared before the chosen one in all his brilliant glory.  “He will never leave you as long as you remember him and the love he felt for you.”

Brian looked up at the brilliant light using his hands to shade some of the glare.  “You must be Light.”

Light bowed.  “At your service.”

“Bring him back to me.”

“That I can’t do.  What you ask is beyond my ability, but I can make it easier for you to bear.  I can wipe your memories of him.  You’ll retain the lessons he taught but won’t have the pain of remembering him.”

Brian jumped up and started backing away.  “Don’t you fucking dare!  Don’t even think it!  All I have left are my memories!  You took him from me, but I’ll be damned if I’ll let you wipe him out completely!”

“I didn’t take him away from you.  He was already dead.  You know that.”

“He wasn’t dead!”  Brian screamed then turned his back on Light whispering softly, “Not to me.  He’ll never be dead to me.”

“You have to move on and live your life.  Justin gave up the opportunity of being reborn so he could help you.  If you blow it, then all his sacrifices will have been for nothing.  Do you understand?”

Brian turned and looked at Light.  “I’ll keep the promises I made to him as best as I can, but I want to remember him.  I need to remember him.  Someone has to.  He deserves that much at least.”

There was an explosion of light and when Brian’s eyes adjusted he was alone.  He heard a voice whisper, “As you wish.”

He walked slowly to back to his car wondering how he was supposed to just go on with his life with all the things he knew.  He opened the door and slid inside.  The passenger side of his car was packed with brightly wrapped presents and he heard Justin’s voice say, “Go play Santa.”

Brian shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the migraine that was threatening to emerge.  The gang was going to be surprised at the changes in him and they wouldn’t even have the memory of Justin to explain why it was all happening.  He turned the key and started the powerful engine.  It was time to keep promise number three.  He’d kept the first two promises so far.  He hadn’t cried, well not really, and he’d visited the grave.

Brian delivered each present to his friends and family.  He played the part of Santa to perfection and kept thinking how proud Justin must be.  After the day’s festivities, he drove back to the loft, climbed into his bed alone and stared up at the ceiling.

“I kept my promises.  I always keep my promises, but the last one is going to be tough.  How am I supposed to find someone else to love when you have my heart?”  He grabbed Justin’s pillow and held it close as he waited for sleep to claim him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I want to go back right NOW!”  Justin watched Brian through the portal.

“It doesn’t work that way and you know it.”  Truth shook his head.

“I did everything you asked of me.  I never asked for anything until now.  I need to go back.  He needs me…can’t you see that?”  Justin paced around the chamber running his fingers through his hair.

Truth looked over at his brothers.  “Do we make an exception?”

Darkness stepped forward.  “We can send him back, but he can’t keep his memories.”

Justin stopped pacing and stared at the Powers.  “You can’t take my memories!”

Light touched Justin’s shoulder.  “It’s the only way we can send you back now.”

“How will I know him?  How can I help him?  I need to keep my memory.”

Truth sighed.  “If you are meant to be with him, then you’ll find a way without your memories.  It is the only way we can send you back and you must make your decision now.”  He waved his hand over the portal and the image changed.  A young blond man was climbing into a car with a very attractive woman.  “In ten minutes, that car is going to be hit by a truck.  No one is going to survive, so you can slip into his body and take over his life.”

“So I won’t be me anymore?”

“You’ll still be you, but you’ll also be him.  You will merge and become someone new.  You’ll have all his memories, but your personality will be there as well.”  Truth looked back at the portal.  “Make your decision now.”

Justin closed his eyes and thought of Brian.  “Yes, fine, whatever it takes.”

Truth nodded and smiled.  “Good luck on your journey.  We expect great things from you.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin groaned and finally opened his eyes.  A doctor was standing over him.  “Do you know where you are?”

Justin licked his lips.  “Yeah, hospital.  Where’s Daphne?”

The doctor pointed a light into each eye causing Justin to flinch.  “What’s your name?”

“Justin Taylor.  My name is Justin Taylor.  I’m an artist and I run the community center.  Where is Daphne?”

“Calm down, Mr. Taylor.  We need to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m fine!  Where is Daphne?!”  Justin sat up attempting to struggle with the doctor.

“Mr. Taylor, if you don’t calm down I’ll be forced to sedate you.  You’ve been in a coma for almost eleven months.”

Justin flopped back on the bed dazed.  “Eleven months?!  That’s not possible.”

“What is the last thing you remember, Mr. Taylor?”

Justin closed his eyes and caught a glimpse of auburn hair and intense hazel eyes.  He shook his head.  “We were leaving the center.  The kids had put together an art show and we had a fundraiser.”

“Your car was hit by a truck.  Do you remember?”

Justin raised his hands to cover his face when he heard a voice say, “You can’t count on anyone in this world but yourself.  The sooner you learn that lesson the better off you’ll be.”  He lowered his hands and looked at the doctor.  “What did you say?”

“I asked if you remembered your car being struck by the truck.”

“No, not really.  I’m not sure.  Please tell me what happened to Daphne.”

“She didn’t make it.  I’m terribly sorry for your loss.”

Justin buried his face in his hands and sobbed silently as the pain of losing the only friend he’d ever had tore through his body.

It took two weeks of intensive therapy before the doctors felt secure enough to release him from the hospital.  Since he and Daphne were both orphans, she’d been buried by the state.  His first stop when leaving the hospital was the cemetery.  He made his way to the far corner by the huge oak tree.  He noticed two headstones and caught his breath when he realized one was Daphne’s.  He looked at the other stone and felt a weird sense of de ja vu.  The only name on the marker was Justin…no last name.  He smiled through his tears.  It was only fitting that Daphne be buried close to a Justin.

As tears ran down his cheeks, Justin brushed all the leaves from both graves.  “Looks like you were always destined to be with a Justin, Daph.  I have no doubts that you’ll keep this guy on his toes just like you’ve always done for me.”  He wiped his cheeks.  “I miss you.”

Brian walked up the path towards the familiar oak tree.  He noticed the man kneeling next to Justin’s grave and wondered if this guy was a relative or friend.  When he got within hearing distance he heard something that made him smile. 

“Justin, you better take care of her and listen to her, because take it from me, Daphne will make you suffer if you disregard her advice.”

“Well, if she’s with Justin, she’ll be just fine.”

Justin jumped when he heard that voice inside his head again.  He recognized it immediately as the voice he was hearing shortly after waking up from the coma.  “Who are you?”

Brian laughed as he watched the blond look up at the sky.  “Do you always look at the sky when talking to someone?”

Justin turned around and blinked as his eyes adjusted.  He laughed nervously.  “I’m sorry.  I thought I was hearing things again.”

“Do you normally hear things that aren’t there?”  Brian smirked as the guy squirmed.

“Not usually, but the last few months have been rather unusual.” 

Brian nodded.  “Yeah, I know what you mean.  The last year has been completely alien.”

Justin stood, held out his hand, and smiled.  He was more than a little attracted to this stranger. “I’m Justin Taylor.”

Brian sucked in a very shocked breath as he looked into familiar, clear blue eyes and witnessed that blinding smile he’d grown to love.  “Of course your name is Justin.  What else would it be?”

Justin tilted his head.  “I’m sorry?”

Brian laughed softly.  “Nothing…forget about it.  My name is Brian Kinney and taking the risk that you’ll think I’m fucking insane…your future boyfriend.”

Justin noticed that Brian hadn’t let go of his hand and he really didn’t mind at all.  This guy was either the smoothest operator on the planet, crazy, or serious.  Either way, it would be fun to find out.  “You sound very sure of yourself.  How do you know I don’t already have someone better?”

Brian raised his eyebrow.  “Because there is no one better than me.”

Justin laughed loudly.  He’d felt so devastated just a few moments ago, but now his whole world was sparking with excitement to match the season.  He turned and looked at the grave stone bearing Daphne’s name.  “You’re still looking out for me aren’t you?”

Brian heard the softly spoken words.  He’d never really believed in miracles or magic until he’d met Justin.  Now it seemed he had another reason to believe in Santa Claus. “Always, Justin.”

Justin turned back.  “You don’t even know me, so how can you say something like that?”

Brian nodded before bending down and capturing Justin’s lips in a gentle kiss.  They both felt the electric jolt that zipped through them.  

Brian raised his head.  “I know all I need to know right now.  We have a life-time to figure out the rest.”

Truth smiled as he looked through the portal.  He waved his hand and sent a gift to the chosen one and his mate.  Suddenly a very haunting melody could be heard clearly, drifting over the trees.

This is something I can’t hide   
Can’t throw it away   
This is something I can’t fake   
They know you’re away   
They know how to break me   
They know you’re far away 

If this sadness takes its place   
I’ll free the space it needs   
I’m hiding in the place   
Where we share the days   
Where we share the nights   
Go through dark and light 

Could you believe I’m waiting for someone   
Could you believe I’m holding the night with my hands   
Alone in the night on my own   
I feel the pain inside me   
Only you can heal me 

This is something I can’t take   
I feel so lame   
There is nothing in my mind   
But you all the way   
You rule every moment   
You’re the air around me 

Love’s a lonely road sometimes   
I keep moving on   
Towards the moment you’ll be mine   
A long way to go   
To where we belong   
We’ll be there before long 

Could you believe I’m waiting for someone   
Could you believe I’m holding the night with my hands   
Alone in the night on my own   
I feel the pain inside me   
Only you can heal me 

By sharing this moonlight   
And the tears in my midnight cry   
I need to hear you breathe by   
Me in the night, deep in the night.  
Alone in the night on my own   
I feel the pain inside me   
Only you can heal me

Sunrise Avenue - Heal Me Lyrics

The End.

Christmas 2007  



End file.
